gleethenextgenerationfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Wiki Rules
If anyone is caught sharing personal statuses, info, etc, from a social site that is not their own and brings it into chat, it's a lifetime ban. This page is dedicated to rules and laws that apply here on the Glee: TNG Wiki. Here is a list of what is considered to be appropriate and inappropriate on this wiki. All rules and rights that are made for users on the wiki are allowed within a''' reasonable limit'. New Users must make an edit to the wiki to be able to be in chat if users refuse to make an edit they will be kicked from the chat. Okay guys, I just wanted to take the time to lay down the rules of this wiki. We will not tolerate being HACKED, BULLIED, VANDALIZED, or TROLLED. This Wiki will be a place where EVERYONE can feel SAFE and ACCEPTED. The Bureaus, Admins, Chat Mods, and Enforcement Team promise you that this wiki will be that for all of you. All rules will be enforced by both admins, and my newly instated Enforcement Team. If you would like to apply to be an Enforcer, please visit the Enforcement Team page here, read the requirements and ask to join. Kurt's Boy 86 and the other bureaus will review and make a decison. Also, we can use Chat Mods, so head on over to the Chat Mod Team page here and do the same there. 'Recommendations' #It's helpful if you give an edit summary when doing bigger edits ('500''' characters or more). #Add categories to the image files you upload. #Invite friends to help! #It helps if you edit after reading a particular episode, because it's fresh in your mind. #Be careful about giving out too accurate personal information (like exact location, details about where and how you spend your time) or pictures to people you meet on the internet. #Although some wikis permit multiple accounts, we've had some serious issues regarding people using multiple accounts and we're kindly asking to stick to one account. Some have avoided bans and used other accounts to harass other users. That's the reason for that rule. Bullying and trolling are extremely bad. It can lead to suicide. Therefore, we have a STRICT Zero Tolerance Policy. Some people believe in "three strikes, you're out." But all it takes in bullying is a strike or two before a life is ended. I personally believe that all a person needs is a warning. After being warned, you should know not to repeat a mistake a second time. After that, appropiate action is taken. There are no "three strike" in Zero Tolerance. Meaning, we do not warn three times. We warn once and then you get banned. Should bullying or trolling happen on this wiki, these are the steps taken. #If not witnessed by an admin or chat moderator, report it immediately via PM if they are on chat or via Message Wall. #Make sure to take screenshots as they can prove EXTREMELY valuable. #Remove yourself from the potentially harmful situation immediately. All other admins and chat mods, post the incident and all screencaps in the Forum. Here's the link: Glee: TNG Forums . You must be granted permission to view and use the bulk of this forum as it is for Bureaus, Admins, Chat Mods, and Enforcement Team use primarily. The Suggestions Forum and Support Forum are open to the public. #The incident will be rated on a scale of 1 to 4: 1) Offensive 2) Very Offensive 3) Potentially Violent/Threatening 4) Potentially Life Threatening. I will then warn them about their behavior and refer them to the rules page. If they ignore it, refuse to cooperate, or continue to act in a bullying matter, they will be kickbanned from chat and banned for two weeks. If anyone has ever been banned for a level 4 offense once and has to be banned again, the ban is PERMANENT. Examples of Levels of Bullying and Resulting Punishments - Very Offensive= Level 2: Very Offensive Examples: "Your mother died to escape you," "Your parents should have gave you away," "You are so ugly it makes me vomit," etc. Punishment: '''Warning for the first time; 1 week ban from wiki and chat on second offense. From there on, the ban time doubles for each offense. - Violent/Threatening= '''Level 3: Violent/Threatening Examples "I'm gonna kick you in the face," "I hope I see your a** walking down a dark alley," "Man, I will cut you," etc. Punishment: Warning for the first time, banned from wiki the rest of the day; 2 week ban from wiki and chat on second offense. From there on, the ban time doubles for each offense. - Life Threatening= Level 4: Life Threatening Examples "I will kill you," "Please go kill yourself," "Go die," "I hope you slit your wrists." Punishment: No warning should be needed, but you will get one warning so you can't complain it wasn't fair. Warning on first offense, banned from wiki and chat for 48 hours from incident; 1 year ban and report to Wikia Staff on second offense. After your first ban, ban time doubles on each offense. - }} Zero Tolerance Policy Sorry if you feel the rules are too strict. They are here for the safety, protection, and comfort of those on the wiki, ESPECIALLY our younger users. I have had to crack down on bullying as it had become a growing problem. So I've heard that apparently there is some kind of war between Tumblr and Wikia. THIS WAR WILL NOT BE TOLERATED ON THIS WIKI, NOR WILL ANY WAR BETWEEN USERS OR WIKIS. This wiki promotes peace and acceptance. Anyone is welcome here, but only if it's to to have fun, discuss the fanfiction, and make friends. This wiki WILL NOT be used to further a silly war. I ask of you all, if you are confronted on chat by a member of Tumblr or Wikia and they are trying to bring any war (Tumblr-Wikia, an inter-wiki war) to this wiki, do not get involved. Follow the steps for reporting it as outlined above under "Bullying and Trolling, please. Getting involved only makes it worse. Also, in light of recent events, there will be a zero tolerence policy for wars between Wikis. One of the things this wiki and chat prides itself on is it's acceptance of everyone and how supportive we all are. There is zero tolerance for snoops, stalking, inter-Wiki gossip, eavesdropping, and starting rumors. This is considered passive-agressive bullying. If you are caught, you will be immediately kickbanned and chat banned for a minimum of one week. This behavior is not tolerated. This a COMPLETELY hostile-free enviroment. Snooping will be defined as being here without any real reason to be here and goading people for information you have no business knowing. I.E: PMing another user and asking something like "I heard John was talking about Jane? Is this true?" Eavesdropping will be defined as being in this chat and contributing nothing to the conversation, then telling things you hear here to other people or Wiki chat. I.E.: A user who's never been here before comes into chat and is there for a long period of time. They barely say a word and make no effort to join in on the conversation. They then repeat things they heard to another user or chat to provoke them, to "stir the pot", or does so with malicious/gossip spreading intentions. Nothing a person says, when they ask for advice, is to be told to an outside source. Everything in such a situation is told in confidence, much like a therapist. Spread it to other wikis and trying to start a war carries, as stated above, an IMMEDIATE KICKBAN AND MINIMUM OF ONE WEEK CHAT BAN. Continue to do so after your ban is up, and your ban time is doubled. ZERO TOLERANCE. Cause trouble after your ban, the chat ban carries over to an equal wiki ban. As some of our users are younger, cussing is limited to a TV-14 scope. Words such as hell, damn, ass, bastard, and bitch are allowed. S*** and f*** are not. Questionable words that are not cuss words per se are allowed on the same scope as long as no one objects to it. Racist, homophobic, sexist, or similarly offensive language is not allowed. Never direct an inappropiate word toward another user. It is okay however to say a fictional character is a bitch as long as no one objects to it or is offended by it. Also, conversation of a sexually explicit nature is NOT ALLOWED. This is a serious offense and also breaks Wikia's terms of use. Even though sexual conversation is not allowed, it is especially wrong to direct it at younger users. NEVER SPEAK SEXUALLY TO A MINOR. We've had to ban one person for this already. The safety and welfare of all users in important but younger users especially. Sexual conversation such as asking to pic trade, having cyber sex, making crude sexual advances, etc. are a highly punishable offense. It carried a very hefty punishment. Small incidents (such as making a small sexual remark that makes someone uncomfortable) will result in an IMMEDIATE kickban and a warning. Repeat offense warrants a two week chat and wiki ban. The ban will increase to one month, then three, six, nine, and finally a 12 month ban. Big incidents such as sexually explicit conversation, asking to trade innappropiate pictures, or cyber sex will result in an IMMEDIATE kickban, '''a one month ban, and immediate reporting to Wikia staff. Second offense is a three month ban. Third is six months. Forth is a year and you will be reported to Wikia each time you repeat offend. What happens with Wikia after you are reported is between you and Wikia and is out of our hands. You have been warned. All the users of this wiki have worked hard and messing up their work and vandalizing this wiki will not be tolerated. You will be given three warnings. After that, a one day chat and wiki ban. Repeat offenses will double the ban time each offense up to one year. Admins and Chat Mods Acting In My Absence I would prefer to handle all the punishments myself, but between the hours of 3am to 2pm, I am usually unavailable to handle complaints or bullying due to being at work. So, Admins and Chat Mods: if a problem arises in my absence that you think needs immediate attention, use the rules and resulting ban guidelines to act on it then and handle it. Please make sure you post it in the forums in the appropiate forum so I know what happened. '''Alright those are the rules set forth for this wiki. More may be added as needed. All Bureaus, Admins, Enforcement Team members and Chat Moderators, I need you to sign below in the comments letting me know you read, understand, and agree to the rules. Category:Rules Category:Admin Maintained